


Buried Alive

by KeldvokWrites



Series: At Night, In Dreams [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Microfic, Word Count: Under 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: In his dreams, he sees darkness. Saionji inhales sharply, his nostrils quickly taking in oxygen.Unable to see in front of him, or to move his legs, he begins to slam his fists into the darkness, knuckles clashing against pine. He begins to panic, arms thrashing against the wooden walls.
Series: At Night, In Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Buried Alive

In his dreams, he sees darkness. Saionji inhales sharply, his nostrils quickly taking in oxygen.

Unable to see in front of him, or to move his legs, he begins to slam his fists into the darkness, knuckles clashing against pine. He begins to panic, arms thrashing against the wooden walls.

Suddenly he hears voices. He’s unable to make out words, but he knows those voices anywhere. _Touga and Anthy!_

He becomes more forceful, drawing his knees in as far as they can go, and kicking against the foot of the coffin. The wooden prison finally begins to show strain, cracks finally making themselves visible. Every breath makes his chest feels like it’s on fire, but he resists the urge to scream, lest he waste what precious oxygen he has left.

As his eyelids begin to close, maybe for the last time, he makes one last blow to the coffin’s lid.

The cool breeze of the spring and the sun rewards his determination, a fleeting moment of relief. 

The dream always ends the same way: The forceful slam of a shovel sends Saionji spiraling back into unconsciousness, and Touga and Anthy resume their grim work, their dark shadows choking the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
